


69 - a Harry Styles Fanfiction

by Imhavingawee



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69, F/M, Hot, Love, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhavingawee/pseuds/Imhavingawee
Summary: "Hi, my name is Harry Styles and I'm a sex addict." Harry Styles/OFC





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Hey everyone, my name is Rachel Evans and I'm... a sex addict. - i say reluctantly

I could hear the unison sound of the group welcoming me with a "Hello, Rachel!"

I am already regrettting it.

 

Knock Knock

 

Someone knocks on the door and the group's attention quickly shifts in that direction.

"May I? - asked the boy who's stucking is head through the door crack while he waits for the counselor permission to join us.

Dr. Karen nods and he makes his way to the free chair close to me.

"Since you just arrived, why don't you introduce yourself to us? - she requests

"Oh, sure! Hi, my name is Harry Styles and I'm here because I'm a sex addict - he announces proudly without hiding his wicked smile.

 

 

[to be continued]


	2. Rachel

~~**__** ~~

**Rachel P.O.V**

I'm on my car waiting as the minutes go by until the first hell session starts. The first of many.  
6 months. 6 months of fucking torture just because i have a small problem.  
Actually it's not really a problem. It's just something i love to do, a lot. Maybe more than most of the people. 

**Sex.**

Even if i'm not doing this willingly (Thank you, big brother!) i'm going to do my best to not fuck it up.  
I look at my clock. Right on time. I sigh fiercely and leave the car. I raise my head and start walking towards a big and imposing white building degraded by time.  
The first thing I find is the desk reception where a very sexy blonde clerk caught my eye.

 - Good day, miss. What can I do for you? - he asks me, showing nearly all of his perfect teeth.

 _-"You can bend me over this desk and fuck me until i pass out._  - i think to myself.

 - Yes! I am here for the group therapy meeting and i would like to know where it is.

  - Sexual compulsion? - he inquires frowning

\- Yeah, that's it. - I answer a little embarassed

\- Room 20, miss.

\- Thanks! - I blurt out giving him my best smile.

I walk away and wander the halls until I find the room. It is simple, not too large, fill with 10 chairs or more, all set in a wheel shape, so that way all the  _"patients"_   can have a broad view of each other.  
Already inside I choose a sit next to a girl with icy blonde hair, a pink dress and too much makeup on.

\- Hello, everyone! My name is Dr. Karen. Nice to meet you all. Now, I'm going to guide you in this 6 month journey. It's going to take a lot of willpower and cooperation but it's all going to be worth it in the end. The first step when we have a problem is to acknowledge it. So, I want each one of you to tell the group his or her name and the problem that brings you here even though you are here for the same reason. Let's start!! - she concludes enthusiastically.

 _"Get me the fuck outta here" -_ is my first thought after her boring speech and second... well, i kinda forget it once i land my sight on this tall guy's bicep and triceps.

_"I would't mind if he touches me and then went down and then up again... Oh, Lord, calm down!_

I close my eyes and give myself a mental slap. 

_Keep it cool, Rachel._

My turn is next so I get ready.

\- Hey, everyone! My name is Rachel Evans and... I'm a sex addict. - I say reluctanly.

I could hear the unison sound of the group welcoming me with a  _"Hello, Rachel!"_. I am already regrettting it.

**_(Knock, knock)_   
**

Someone knocks on the door and the group's attention quickly shifts in that direction.

\- May I? - asked the boy who's stucking is head through the door crack while he waits for the counselor permission to join us.

Dr. Karen nods and he makes his way to the free chair close to me.

\- Since you just arrived, why don't you introduce yourself to us? - she requests

\- Oh, sure! Hi, my name is Harry Styles and I'm here because I'm a sex addict - he announces proudly without hiding his wicked smile.

_  
"Damn. This guy is full of himself. No here is this happy! And did he say Harry Styles? I think i've heard that name before somwhere..."_

I notice how his eye balls analyze all the the female participants in the room. And how they give back predatory looks. It looks like a freaking jungle here.   
Eventually his gaze settles on my cleavage and starts following down the curves of my body. 

 

_Ok, I admit it. He is indeed fascinating and has a face to die for. I can perfectly imagine me pulling that wild curly hair while he fucked me deeply on my bed or anywhere else for that matter. Then i would bite those lips and let them swollen and bright red. Damn, they look so tasty! Shit, fuck... I'm getting wet... -_

While I was enjoying my dirty thoughts, Dr. Karen asked us to keep talking more about ourselves.

I try get my attention back in the room and that's when somebody whispers in my ear.

\- Are you alright? You look tense, love. - this Styles guy asks me.

 _No, you jerk, I'm not tense. I'm wet. Thanks to you and my_ _uncontrollable mind_ _"_  - I think to myself.

 **  
**\- Yes, all good! - I said hiding my pain.

 - Awesome. I thought my presence here made you uncomfortable. And that would be a shame, since you'll be jumping on my cock tonight - he tells me with a smug on his beautiful face.

His words affected me inexplicably. I was not waiting for that coming out of his mouth.

_"What the hell?"_

\- Are you fucking mad? I came here to stop having sex not to have more.

\- I came to meet women like you, eager to be fucked.

I respond by giving him a confuse expression and end up ignoring him.   
But he doesn't give up.

\- Do I make you so wet you can't even face me? - 

By this time, I've reach my boiling point. I need to get out of here right now or something really bad is going to happen.  
Miss Karen is still talking but i can't wait any longer. I just interrupt her and excuse myself out of the room going to find the nearest bathroom.

The honest true is that in another and in another time I would have fuck him in a blink of a eye. But i made a promisse to my brother, David. I promissed to engage in this crazy weird kinda of sexaholics anonyms shit to change my life.

Sure, sex is great but it was never easy dealing with this. Never had a relationship that lasted more than a month. I also cheated on every single one of my former boyfriends. And, well i don't exactly regret it because it was always great sex, but that doesn't mean that they deserved it.

Once I was inside the bathroom I entered in a small cubicle.

 _"Ok, Rachel, you have to calm the fuck down. Damn... but he's so hot and i'm so horny! And also the ideia of jumping on his cock wasn't that bad. Who am i kidding? I want to ride his dick all night and then do all kinds of nasty and dirty stuff with him._  - I say to myself while picturing his tongue covering and licking every inch of my body.

I was having a hard time resist this urge so I didn't have the choice.

I pull my pants down and begin to touch myself over my black lace briefs as I tilt my head slightly back and let out small, almost muted moans. I keep going and slip a finger inside my vagina and then another, and another ...

I slide them in and out faster and faster as pictures of that image from earlier where I get involved into hot, wild sex with a stranger come to my head.

As I increase the speed of my action i can tell the climax is closer. I try to be as quiet as possible, but it is hard as hell.

A wave of unexplained sensations makes me shiver, falling over my body and I have to put a hand on the nearest wall to balance myself. Breathlessly, I pull up my pants and fix my hair.  
I leave the cubicle and before heading to the bathroom door, I make sure nothing in me says,  _"I just had an orgasm."_   My face is a little bit flushed , but otherwise everything seems fine.

When I get to the hall, I realize the people who were in the meeting start leaving the room. It was all for today and think it was indeed very productive.

Ready to get out the building, my attention is captured by this raspy, low voice.

\- Rachel, right? Are you running away from me? - he asks me, that fucking smug not leaving his face.

_" Who the hell told him my name? "_

\- I have no reason to do that. You're not that important, you know? 

 - Are you sure, luv? That face tells a different story though.

_"Oh, god!"_

His face gets close to mine and he's voice becomes a deep whisper.

 - Did you touch yourself thinking about me? - he blurt out, his expression clearly victorious. - You just couln't wait any longer, luv...

\- Sorry, it's late. I have to go. Bye! - I reply in a hurry, turning my back on him.

\- Wait a second... - 

_"No, don't! Just ignore it... But then.. fuck, whatever!"_

\- What now? - I ask, with some regret feelings.

\- If I won't be banging some model tonight, I assure you I will be wanking myself off while thinking about that hot body. Anyway... - he affirm leaving me speechless.

Actually he doesn't give me much time to answer. In a matter of seconds he grabs my right hand and i can feel the cold tip of the pen touching my skin. He starts writting numbers on my palm and I'm just here unknowingly looking at him.

\- At least call me for some dirty phone sex, luv. - he teases me seductively as he starts to finally move away from me and heading towards the exit.

I observe cautiously the digits printed on my skin.

_"I have to clean this... right?"_

 

**[To be continued]**

**[Next chapter: Phone Sex]**

 

 


End file.
